Raising Faith
by jas190895
Summary: Arizona Robbins starts her job as the new head of paediatric surgery whilst simultaneously raising her 14-year-old niece Faith. She meets Callie Torres, her new workmate who also happens to have a daughter in Faith's class. Faith enlists Sofia's help to make Arizona realise that Callie Torres could be just what Arizona needs in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Faith Robbins you better get your ass down here otherwise you're going to be late on your first day" Arizona Robbins yelled up the stairs, only to be greeted with the sound of blaring music. She rolled her eyes. Faith was barely just a teenager, and already it felt like she was dealing with a sixteen year old.

"Jeez quit it" Faith came down the stairs, her blonde hair curled, mascara on her long lashes. Arizona stared at Faith.

"I'm pretty sure they don't allow makeup at school" she glared. "Take it off, and quickly I'm going to be late for my first day at work"

"Fine" Faith replied sulkily, stomping back up the stairs. Arizona fixed her some breakfast. She'd probably throw a little teenage strop about it and claim she wasn't a baby but Arizona was in no mood. This was it, a brand new start in a new hospital. She'd built up a good reputation for herself in the past couple of years and finally got a place at the hospital she truly wanted to work at. Seattle Grace, the workplace of some doctors who were known for being the best in that particular field. Derek Shepherd, the world class neurosurgeon worked there, alongside Meredith Grey who happened to be the daughter of Ellis Grey. Anyone who studied Medicine knew who Ellis Grey was. Arizona was almost certain she'd feel a little starstruck around these big middle names. She knew that Catherine Avery owned the hospital itself and her son worked in plastics. She was beyond excited to work in such a great hospital.

Faith came up beside her, looking down at the cereal Arizona had poured for her. Arizona braced herself for the whole but-I'm-not-a-baby rant, that Faith seemed to have perfected these days, but Faith just smiled. The makeup was gone, which Arizona was glad didn't cause much of a fuss, as she didn't want Faith to be in trouble on her first day. Faith took her cereal.

"Thanks, Auntie Arizona" she smiled.

"You nervous?" Arizona poured herself a bowl of cereal and joined Faith at the table. She felt bad about moving her niece away from all her own friends, although when you get offered a job at a great hospital you'd be an idiot not to take it. Besides it had come at a great time, Faith was just beginning high school, just like the rest of the kids in her class would be. So Faith wouldn't exactly be the new girl coming into class.

"Not really" Faith shrugged. Arizona knew she wouldn't be. Unlike herself, Faith was confident, and found it easy to make friends with. Arizona meanwhile, was always confident in her work and any decisions associated with work, but lacked the social confidence her niece had. "Are you nervous?"

"Definitely" Arizona nodded. "There's so many big names..."

"Like Derek Shepherd, and Meredith Grey and Catherine Avery and I might be a little bit starstruck" Faith grinned, finishing her aunt's sentence off. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Did I mention it before?" Arizona replied.

"Only once or twice. I don't think you went over the top" Faith stuck her tongue out. Arizona stuck her's out in reply.

"I'm not sure what time I'll get back tonight, so I made you pasta, all you have to do is heat it up in the microwave. And you know your way back right?"

"Sure" Faith nodded. They'd been in the neighborhood a couple of weeks now, and Arizona had walked with Faith to the school every day before school started so that she would know her way when Arizona couldn't get to her.

"Good" Arizona cleared the table and headed to the fridge. "Here is your lunch" she handed faith a brown paper bag and reached further inside the fridge to get a bottle of water. She then reached into her pocket. "And a set of keys, please don't lose them – I don't want to come back to this place being robbed" she smiled.

Faith put her lunch and keys in her school bag. Arizona gave her niece a quick hug.

"You and I are going to rock it today kiddo" she patted her niece on the back.

* * *

Arizona decided to walk Faith to school one last time, just to ensure she knew her way back. Mentally calculating, she had enough time to jog back and grab her car. The hospital wasn't too far away, but Arizona thought it would be better taking the car in case it was night time before she left. She didn't like being alone in night. Not after what happened to Eleanor.

Faith's father, her brother Timothy died in the army when Faith was three. He made his whole family proud, and he had the most beautiful wife Eleanor, and young daughter Faith. He didn't want to go back into the army when Faith was born, but he had a hard time adapting to normality and desperately wanted to go back. Arizona would never forget the day she found out Timothy was 'd just gone back to the army, and had barely been back two weeks. Arizona, Eleanor and Faith were round at her parents house for dinner when they found out. They were devastated. Her father in particular hadn't been the same way since.

Eleanor was devastated at the loss of her husband. Timmy and her were teenage sweethearts, they'd won prom king and queen and people honestly thought they were the perfect couple. A few weeks after that, Arizona was babysitting her niece when she received a call from her parents. Eleanor had been attacked whilst walking home late at night, and she didn't make it.

Arizona rushed Faith to the hospital after waking her, but it was already too late. Post-mortem revealed that Eleanor had been pregnant with her and Timmy's child, but the trauma she had suffered was so severe that neither her or the baby had survived. It didn't take long for them to catch the monster who had attacked her, and Arizona was glad he was in prison where he rightfully belonged.

Faith had drifted from her grandparents to her Aunt's house in the aftermath of losing both her parents. She didn't understand it fully, it broke Arizona's heart watching her niece play as though nothing had happened. They had to talk custody. Eleanor was an only child and both her parents were dead. Arizona knew her parents were too old to take care of a three year old full-time. And no one wanted to see Faith be put up for adoption. So naturally custody fell to Arizona, there were no battles over who would have Faith, it only took a few weeks for Faith to be settled in.

Arizona loved Faith with all her heart, but nothing could possibly prepare her for taking care of a toddler full time. Arizona didn't want kids, she never saw kids in her future. But in a tragic turn she ended up with her niece. It took a while for Arizona to get to terms with raising a toddler. Now Faith was 14, and beginning her first day of high school. Arizona liked to think that things got easier as time progressed.

It wasn't long until they reached the school. Arizona was greeted with the sight of lots of parents waving their children off. Her heart sank when she realized some of the kids were in little groups already, but she knew her niece would still make friends just as easily. Arizona's eyes drifted to a woman waving her daughter off just beside her. Her daughter looked quite timid and shy, and Arizona nudged Faith.

"Why don't you go ask if that girl wants to walk to class with you?" She asked. Faith nodded, suddenly a lot more scared than she was appearing to be. She followed her aunt over to where the shy girl stood.

"Hi, I'm Faith" Faith stuck her hand out. The shy girl returned the handshake. "Are you starting here today too?"

The shy girl nodded. Faith wasn't put off by her lack of speaking. She continued.

"What's your name?"

"Sofia" the shy girl smiled.

"Nice name" Faith commented.

"I like yours too" Sofia smiled shyly.

"We should get going into class" Faith linked Sofia's arm and waved to her aunt. Sofia waved to her mom who turned to Arizona.

"Your girl seems lovely" Sofia's mom commented. "I'm Callie by the way, Callie Torres" she stuck her hand out which Arizona shook.

Arizona wondered why that named seemed so familiar but just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, and Faith isn't my daughter, she's my niece" she smiled.

"Oh" Callie didn't want to press her acquaintance for any details. "She looks just like you" she smiled.

"Thanks" Arizona replied. "I should get going, otherwise I'm going to be late for work"

"Same here" Callie checked her watch. "It was nice meeting you Arizona"

"You too" Arizona called out, as she began to jog back to get her car.

* * *

Luckily Arizona was a reasonably fast runner, otherwise she'd have definitely been late for her first day at work. She reached the hospital in good time and headed straight inside. She would have been lost if it wasn't for a large crowd in front of her. She decided to follow the crowd.

"A couple of months ago you were in medical school training to become doctors. Now you are the doctors"

Arizona opened her mouth to protest, making her way over to where the chief was stood.

"Hi, I'm new here I'm not sure where to go" she smiled.

"Are you an intern?" The guy stuck out his hand. "Chief Owen Hunt" Arizona smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, the new peds attending" she stood up straight. Chief Hunt laughed off his mistake.

"I'm sorry Doctor Robbins, I'll get someone to lead you the way to peds right now" he called one of his attending's over.

"April, this is Dr Robbins our new pediatric surgeon" he introduced Arizona to April. "Arizona, this is April Kepner, head of our trauma department" he paused as the two shook hands. "April can you take Arizona up to the peds department, then Karev will show her the rest from there".

"Sure" April smiled. She beckoned to Arizona to follow her. Arizona glanced round the hospital. It was huge, a lot bigger than her old place. Arizona wondered how long it would take her to know her way around. It seemed as though April Kepner was reading her mind.

"It won't take long for you to find your way round" she smiled. Arizona spotted someone familiar approaching. It was the mom she'd seen outside Faith's new school. Arizona smiled in her direction.

"Hey, Arizona isn't it?" Callie stopped. "Are you a new intern?" She smiled. Arizona shook her head.

"I wish I was that young" she laughed. "I'm the new peds attending"

"Actually the head of peds" April corrected. "Do you two know each other?"

"We met this morning, dropping the kids off at school" Callie responded.

"You have a kid too?" April smiled. "I have two, Samuel and Jamie" she smiled.

"Not exactly" Arizona replied. "I'm taking care of my niece, her parents died when she was three so..."

April and Callie shared a glance, deciding not to ask any more questions.

"Well I look forward to working with you" Callie smiled.

"You too" Arizona called out as April began walking again. Finally, they reached the peds ward. Arizona gulped, her new job officially begun now.

"Faith" Arizona called out once she got home. It was just after six pm and school ended at three.

"In here" Faith called out from their living room. Arizona followed the voice to face the sight of her niece doing her homework.

"This is a shock" Arizona commented. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No" Faith responded. "But judging by the amount of pasta in the fridge there will be enough for two" she smiled. "I'll heat it up"

"You're a star" Arizona smiled. She was exhausted from her first day at work, and it wasn't even as long as some of the shifts she used to work. Faith came back a few minutes later with two steaming bowls of pasta. Arizona ate hungrily.

"So how was your first day"

"You first" Arizona told her niece.

"It was good" she smiled. "That girl Sofia is in most of my classes, she's really nice. And then Zola Shepherd who you'll be thrilled to know is the daughter of Meredith and Derek"

"What? No way?" Arizona responded, she'd seen Meredith and Derek briefly but hadn't spoken to them yet.

"And Sofia's mom works there too" Faith grinned.

"I seen her today, actually" Arizona smiled. "She seems really nice"

"And my classes seem good so far, although that will probably change" Faith continued. "So how was your day?"

"Good but long. Didn't have any huge surgeries on today, but it's so fast paced compared to where I used to work"

"We'll get used to it" Faith ensured her.

"That's something I should be promising you" Arizona smiled. The roles were often reversed with her and Faith. Faith cleared her books.

"I'm going to call grandma and grandpa" she told Arizona. "I'll run you a bath and then afterwards we can watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me" Arizona smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It wasn't long at all until Faith had completely settled in at her new school. As far as Arizona was aware she'd made firm friends with Sofia and Zola and a couple more people in her class. Things weren't the same for Arizona unfortunately. This hospital seemed so big, there were so many people compared to the last place she worked. Arizona wasn't surprised that she was often left on her own. She got on well with Alex Karev who worked with her in peds, but he had a group of friends to sit with for lunch, and Arizona was far too shy to intrude on that. Instead she gazed from a distance, watching Alex sit down to lunch with Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang, Arizona was pretty much in awe.

Not that she hadn't been successful herself. Meredith Grey may be a big name in medicine thanks to her mother and Cristina Yang had won a couple of Harper Avery's but Arizona allowed herself to think of when she won the Carter Madison Grant. It was a huge deal, getting to work in Africa for three years taking care of sick children whose parent's couldn't afford treatment. Her eyes shone when she told her parents what happened. They were pleased for her. Faith was ten and was a lot more independent, not exactly requiring the same attention that a toddler demanded. It was decided that Faith would live with her grandparents for the three years that Arizona was in Africa. It was the hardest thing in the world, saying goodbye to Faith in the airport. Arizona was back home no less than three months later.

She was interrupted by Callie Torres suddenly appearing beside her.

"Can I sit here?" The tall brunette asked. Arizona nodded as Callie took her seat. "You seemed lost in your own thoughts" Callie smiled.

"I'm sorry" Arizona apologized. "I often do when I'm alone" she trailed off.

"You'll make friends eventually" Callie smiled at her. "It took me a while to get settled in here, turns out all I had to do was get married and take the fall for someone who left their underpants lying around"

Arizona laughed nervously. She couldn't help thinking how much more scandalous this place seemed compared to her old place. In fairness, she was one of the youngest doctors in her old place, and there wasn't anything scandalous about a woman just doing her best to raise her niece.

"You still married?" She asked bluntly. She covered her mouth immediately. "That was nosey, you don't have to answer that".

"No" Callie smiled, although Arizona could tell she seemed a little sadder. "He died a long time ago, in the army"

"My brother died in the army too" Arizona commented, her shoulders deflating. "It must be hard on the kids losing a parent so young"

"Oh he wasn't Sofia's dad, her dad was another doctor here"

"Oh" Arizona smiled. "Does he still work here?"

"Actually" Callie began. "He's dead too"

Arizona couldn't think of what to say. Her cheeks flushed bright red, and things were uncomfortable for both of them.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona told Callie.

"It's fine, although Sofia was an accident, I was never dating her father. I was going through a rough time splitting up with my girlfriend Erica..." She trailed off.

"Oh" Arizona responded. Callie turned and looked at her.

"You don't have a problem with bisexuals do you?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "I know a lot of people who have had a problem with it, like my parents for example"

"What? No!" Arizona nearly yelled. "It would be a bit hypocritical for me to have a problem with you seeing as I'm gay" she bowed her head. She'd never been open with people about her sexuality before, people often found out but it wasn't through Arizona telling them. She wasn't fussed about it, it was no big deal for the people she loved, she was still accepted and loved the way things should be. She immediately felt sorry for Callie, she couldn't imagine raising Faith alone without the tremendous help her parents had provided the past 11 years.

"Oh" Callie smiled. "We should hit a couple bars one night, wing woman each other" she smiled.

Arizona blushed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been flirted with, gone out on a date or had sex. Her life revolved around Faith and working. She shook her head.

"Thank you Callie, but Faith is only 14, I don't think I can leave her" she apologized. Callie understood.

"I understand" Callie smiled. "There's no way I'd leave Sofia on her own whilst I went to a bar"

"Maybe once I know the area a bit better" Arizona smiled. "Maybe you could come over for dinner with Sofia? I know our girls get on pretty well"

"That sounds good" Callie nodded. "And yeah they do. Me and Mer were worried about the kids, they are both so shy but Faith seems to be bringing out inner confidence in both of them".

Arizona laughed as Meredith came over to the table.

"Are you Faith's mom?" She asked.

"I'm her aunt" Arizona smiled.

"I mean I knew from Zola that you worked in the hospital but I had no idea you were our new head of peds" she smiled. "I'm Meredith Grey"

"I know" Arizona blurted out. Her cheeks flushed red again. "I've read about the work you're doing, both you and your husband" she stammered. "I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins".

Meredith shook her hand.

"I was just saying how Faith has made the girls so much more confident" Callie informed Meredith.

"Definitely" Meredith nodded. "She's a good kid, I've only met her once or twice when I picked the girls up but she seems lovely"

"Thank you" Arizona beamed. It was obvious that she was very proud of her niece.

"So does Faith live with you?" Meredith asked, taking a bit of her apple.

"She does" Arizona nodded. She took a deep breath, knowing that this was the type of hospital that gossip would go round. "Her parents died when she was three, so I've had custody ever since"

"I'm so sorry" Meredith told Arizona. Arizona just shrugged. With each passing year the lost of her brother and Eleanor was getting easier. Now instead of just being in pain she could relive the good times they all shared together.

"Actually I was just talking to Callie about coming over to dinner with Sofia. You and your family should come as well" Arizona extended the invitation.

"Thank you" Meredith smiled. "That would be lovely, and I know Zola would be thrilled" she excused herself. "I have surgery, but it was nice finally having a conversation with you, let me know when the dinner is" she smiled leaving Callie and Arizona to it.

"You seemed a little starstruck"

"She's Ellis Grey's daughter, of course, I am" Arizona took a deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe don't mention that to her. Things weren't exactly great between Mer and Ellis"

"Got it" Arizona made a mental note. "Actually I have to run" she spotted Karev, leaving the table in front of her. "I have surgery"

"Okay" Callie smiled. "Like Mer said let me know about dinner, it will be nice"

"I definitely will" she smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach, perhaps moving to Seattle wasn't such a bad move after all. Maybe soon she'd have a good group of friends after all.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Faith began as Arizona prepared another dinner. "You invited Sofia and Zola's parents over for dinner"

"That I did" Arizona muttered. "Can you pass me the salt, please?"

"But you can barely cook!" Faith responded, passing the salt. "We live on pasta"

"Pasta is nice" Arizona muttered, looking down at the pasta cooking on the stove. She pulled a face. "Maybe I'll call grandma and ask for a recipe"

"Probably a good idea" Faith laughed. "So you finally had a conversation with the medical celebrity Meredith Grey. Bet you didn't think I'd beat you too it?"

"She's nice" Arizona smiled.

"Were you lame and starstruck?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"What? No?" Arizona stirred the pasta. "Okay maybe a little"

"Ugh" Faith pretended to be mortified. "So when is this big dinner happening?"

"I haven't decided yet" Arizona told her.

"This will be a disaster"

"I'm not that bad of a cook!" Arizona told her. "But if you think so then I guess I can eat all the pasta to myself hey?"

"No" Faith gave her aunt a quick hug. "I'm starving, you're the best cook in the world"

"Now I just feel like you're being sarcastic" Arizona grinned at her niece. "Go set the table"

"Right-O boss" Faith pretended to salute her and leapt down from the worktop. Arizona glared down at the pasta. She really was an idiot, why did she invite people over for dinner? Faith was right, she'd definitely live to regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

"You know I should have had more than one practice run at this" Arizona sighed as she pulled the chicken out from the oven. Faith peeked over her aunt's shoulder, frowning when she seen the chicken.

"You don't say" Faith responded.

It was Saturday and the first day Arizona had off since she had started working at Grey Sloan. She rang her mother that morning, to seek cooking advice which nearly made Barbara Robbins die from laughing.

"Hon, you can't cook" her mother told her.

"How hard can it be?" Arizona responded. She was getting a little tired of the comments she was receiving of Faith mostly and now her mother.

"Why are you doing this?" Barbara asked.

"Because it's nice" Arizona told her. "And they have daughters the same age as Faith"

"That's good" Barbara replied. "How is Seattle, we miss you"

"We miss you too mom. Seattle is great"

"You met anyone yet?" Barbara asked. She'd been trying to get Arizona back into the dating game, but Arizona refused. She had too much on her plate dealing with a child and a full-time job.

"Mommm" Arizona drawled.

"I'm just asking!" Barbara protested. "It would be good for you. Faith's all grown up now..."

"I'm happy" Arizona insisted. "It's not like I wouldn't be open to dating anyone, but I haven't met anyone yet"

Barbara decided to change the subject and gave Arizona instructions on marinating the chicken and what temperature to cook all the different foods on. Arizona completely forgot to write it down so by the time she got off the phone she'd realised her mistake. Not wanting to disturb her mother again, and possibly face more questions about her dating life, she decided just to take a chance and begin cooking.

"Well it tastes good, just burnt" Faith told her, taking a mouthful of the chicken once Arizona had dished it out.

"I suppose I can just learn not to cook it for as long"

"The potatoes definitely need to be cooked for longer" Faith gestured down to one of the roast potatoes which was still hard on the inside. "And the veg is overcooked"

"Gee do you have any other complaints?" Arizona snapped. She straightened up. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sure Callie and Meredith both love pasta" Faith offered.

"I'm not serving them pasta"

"Why, you're no longer starstruck by them"

Arizona nodded. That was true, Callie Torres had even been over to their place. In fairness, it was because Faith had texted her to ask if Sofia could come over after school so Arizona ran it past Callie first. Callie was happy of course, she didn't want either of the girls to be alone. Arizona thought she'd found a firm friend in Callie. They didn't work together much, but whenever they saw each other, they always managed to make one another laugh.

"I will ace it" Arizona ensured, wishing she felt as confident on the inside. The dinner was tomorrow, after all.

* * *

Faith had only just woke up when Arizona returned from shopping the next morning. Faith's eyes widened once she saw how many bottles of wine her aunt had brought.

"There's only going to be four adults" she glanced down at the 8 bottles. "Why so many bottles?"

"Red, white and rose" Arizona told her. "So people have a choice"

Faith nodded, helping her aunt through to the kitchen with all the food. The chicken would take the longest to cook, so Arizona knew she better get started on cooking. Faith excused herself and went to get ready.

She emerged about an hour later, showered and dressed up for tonight's dinner. Faith wouldn't admit this, but she was quite excited by having people over. She loved her aunt, but it was lonely being the niece of a surgeon. Besides, her aunt never had that many friends back home, so Faith hoped this dinner would lead to good things for her aunt and also herself. She got on well with Sofia and Zola, ever since starting high school. They were genuinely nice girls, and Faith knew her aunt was glad she'd found friends with a good crowd.

The doorbell rang, two hours before Arizona had asked anyone to turn up. She froze and turned to Faith.

"Please tell me you're expecting someone"

Faith bit her lip. Arizona narrowed her eyes at Faith in a way that would make her squirm.

"Oh what did you do" she hissed, as she went over to the front door. On the other side were Callie and Sofia. Callie smiled apologetically.

"I know we're early, but Faith was talking to Sofia about erm your cooking" Callie trailed off, looking at Faith who was beginning to blush. "Anyway, I just thought we'd come to help out, I think Sof was supposed to be coming over earlier anyway.."

Arizona laughed it off and invited Callie and Sofia inside. Whilst taking their coats she glared at Faith who coughed uncomfortably.

"Sofia let's go up to my room" she told Sofia. "We can paint each others nails"

"Cool" Sofia smiled, making her way up the stairs with Faith. Callie turned to Arizona.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on you" she smiled. "I brought wine"

"No it's fine honestly" Arizona smiled, a little relieved there would be another pair of hands around the kitchen. Besides, as it stood, she got on a lot better with Callie than Meredith. Meredith was lovely, it was just Arizona seen less of her because she was with Cristina and Alex most of the time. Since that day when Arizona first invited them over for dinner, Callie had sat with her most days since. "You want some wine?" She asked Callie.

"Definitely" Callie nodded, following Arizona through to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she seen the bottles of wine lined up on the worktop. "Wow, you may be my favorite person right now"

Arizona blushed at this compliment, feeling that familiar rush of butterflies in her stomach that she'd noticed whenever she was around Callie. She got two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Red, white, rose?" She asked Callie.

"White please" Callie responded, looking around at all the ingredients in the kitchen. "Chicken smells good" she glanced down at the chicken which had already been put in the oven. "I think Faith has been underestimating your cooking skills after all"

"Nope" Arizona replied, handing Callie her glass of wine. "I'm a terrible cook"

"Luckily for you, I happen to be quite good at cooking" Callie's eyes sparkled. Arizona laughed.

"If I'd known that I'd have asked you to move in" she told her, before blushing and taking a huge gulp of wine.

Callie smiled, she knew she made the fair-haired woman a little nervous. Callie would be lying if she didn't think it was cute, or that she wasn't attracted to her. Arizona was beautiful, and when Sofia mentioned about Arizona's cooking skills, Callie had practically jumped at the chance to help out. She took another huge gulp of wine, as she watched Arizona pick up a bag of carrots.

"You can be my kitchen intern" Callie grinned, looking through the kitchen drawers for a peeler. She tossed it to Arizona. "Peel and cut into rounds" she glanced down at the carrots.

"This is why I'm glad I'm the head of peds, we don't get bossed around like interns" Arizona smiled, but still obliging Callie.

"It's funnier bossing interns around than being an intern"

"I don't think you'll find anyone who will disagree with that doctor Torres"

"I definitely won't Doctor Robbins" Callie responded, taking out a bag of potatoes. She gulped the last of her wine and poured herself another.

Arizona blushed, watching Callie peel the potatoes at a much faster rate than Arizona could manage. She drained the last of her wine, already feeling a little light headed. She didn't drink much, and hadn't for a number of years, so whenever she did she felt the effects pretty much straight away. The carrots took her ages to peel, by which time Callie had already peeled all the potatoes.

"So you, me, Faith, Sof, Mer, Derek, Zola, Bailey and Ellis right?"

"That's right" Arizona gulped, wondering if she had enough food for everyone. Meredith had ensured her that Bailey and Ellis didn't eat much at all so Arizona thought that everything should be okay.

"You're lucky half the hospital didn't end up here tonight" Callie laughed. "There was a dinner party at Mer's house and literally everyone was there"

Arizona looked horrified.

"I was going to invite April and Jackson along, but I never got around to it. So maybe I could host another one if you're willing to help me cook it" Arizona laughed. Callie beamed at her.

"Sounds like a plan"

Arizona turned the radio on and single ladies came blaring out. Callie immediately began to sing. Arizona nearly choked on her glass.

"Gee didn't think I was that bad" she muttered.

"No" Arizona blushed, hoping she hadn't made Callie mad. "You're a good singer, I was just surprised"

"Oh" Callie's face broke into a smile. "Thank you"

Arizona nodded, pouring herself another glass of wine. She filled Callie's up too. They were drinking reasonably fast, and the more they drank the friendlier they were becoming with each other. The pair of them danced around the kitchen to all the different songs that came on, whilst preparing the dinner. Faith and Sofia stayed upstairs, leaving them alone whilst the cooking was taking place. Arizona was beginning to feel quite drunk, but luckily Callie still had control over everything.

"Okay the potatoes should go in the oven now" she instructed to Arizona, who was stumbling a little and blinking. Callie gazed at her, she looked all cute and flustered like bambi did. Callie put her hands on Arizona's arms to steady her.

"Potatoes, oven, now" Arizona muttered, following Callie's orders. She placed them in the oven and turned back to Callie.

"Callie" Arizona said her name so quietly and softly. "Is Callie short for anything?"

"Calliope" Callie answered.

Arizona tilted her head to the side. "Calliope, that is so beautiful" she smiled.

Callie opened her mouth to say that she didn't really like being called Calliope, but there was something about Arizona, and how cute it sounded when Calliope rolled right off her tongue. Callie grinned as Arizona continued.

"Calliope" she repeated. Callie laughed, hoping that Arizona would continue calling her by her full name. She poured them both another glass of wine and checked her watch.

"I think Mer should be here soon, so I'll go upstairs and get the girls. I'm sure I'll locate them easily"

"Just follow the sounds of giggling and gossiping" Arizona grinned. Callie left the room. Arizona glanced at her reflection in the mirror. True – the kitchen was hot, but Arizona's cheeks were bright red. She placed the back of her cool hand on her forehead and shuddered at how cold it felt. She splashed a little bit of cold water on her face, being careful enough to avoid her carefully applied eye makeup, just as the doorbell rang. The shepherds had arrived. Arizona invited them in just as Callie came downstairs with Faith and Sofia in tow. The two girls rushed over to greet Zola as Arizona took their coats. Callie couldn't help feeling just a little bit deflated that Meredith was here, she was having so much fun getting to know Arizona. She helped Arizona make drinks for everyone.

"It's like you two are hosting a joint dinner party" Meredith commented. Arizona blushed while Callie's eyes remained fixated on Arizona's.

"Well my cooking skills aren't much" Arizona began. "But Calliope seems quite the cook"

Meredith and Derek exchanged glances, noticing how Arizona had called Callie by her full name. Luckily the kids didn't hear anything, especially Faith, who would more than likely tease her aunt. Callie followed Arizona into the kitchen to check on the dinner which was cooking away.

"So, are you always going to call me Calliope?" She asked, all of a sudden feeling really tipsy.

"That's your name" Arizona smiled, checking the food and beginning to boil the veg. "It's pretty"

"Thanks" Callie smiled.

"Could you get me some plates out" Arizona gestured to the cupboard, before taking a swift glance at the bottles of wine that had been consumed. It seemed she had overestimated how much people would drink, although in fairness Callie and her had drank a lot that afternoon. Arizona began to wonder how much wine they would get through before the night was out.

Despite any concerns that both Faith and Arizona had, dinner turned out to be really good. Callie took her place next to Arizona, as Sofia, Faith and Zola wanted to sit behind each other. Arizona felt her face burning up, every time Callie's leg accidently grazed her own. She continued drinking, and talking to her guests.

* * *

They were having a lot of fun, and Arizona felt completely at ease and that she could call Callie, Meredith and Derek her friends. They stayed for a while afterwards, drinking more, as everyone had taken taxi rides over, and exchanged stories on the best and weirdest surgeries they'd ever scrubbed in on. Meredith, Derek and Callie talked about people who used to work at the hospital, which made Arizona feel a little left out. However, Callie noticed this immediately and explained everything to Arizona which she was grateful for. After a good few hours, and a lot of drinks later Meredith and Derek said they had to get back to get their two youngest into bed. Bailey groaned that he wasn't a baby, he was nearly a teenager but Ellis definitely looked like she was about to fall asleep any second. They shouted Zola from downstairs, where the three girls had left to gossip about the hottest boys in their classes. Callie turned to Arizona once Meredith and Derek had left.

"I'll start cleaning up" she began.

"Calliope you don't have to do that" Arizona began. "You're the guest"

"Don't be stupid" Callie smiled. "Besides, the girls are having fun up there" she added, wishing she could add that she was also having fun being with Arizona.

Arizona was thrilled for the help, and especially that Callie was staying on that little bit longer after they'd had so much fun earlier. They made their way to the kitchen.

"More wine, Calliope?" Arizona asked Callie who nodded.

"Always" she grinned.

Arizona felt completely at ease as the pair of them did their best to tidy Arizona's kitchen. They were both relatively tipsy, constantly bumping into each other and giggling as they cleared the dishes away. They looked at the pile of dishes in the sink.

"You wash and I dry?" Arizona asked Callie. She nodded and they dried the dishes in near silence, just chatting on about the dinner party and how successful it had been. Callie finished washing first, obviously so grabbed another cloth to help Arizona dry. She felt drunk, the floor was beginning to look a little blurry. She bumped into Arizona, almost dropping the dish.

Callie glanced up, gazing into Arizona's beautiful big blue eyes. The dish was placed on the side, and Callie couldn't bring herself to back away from Arizona. There was something about her, something which made Callie feel like a blushing little schoolgirl as if she was Faith or Sofia talking about their first crushes. Callie cupped Arizona's cheek with her hand, not breaking eye contact. They both gulped, hearts pounding.

Callie inched closer and closer to Arizona, wanting to make this moment last for as long as possible, but also to make sure Arizona wanted it to happen just as badly as she did. She nodded slightly at Arizona, so close to her lips, when two giggling school girls could be heard coming down the stairs. They sprang apart immediately, knowing they hadn't been caught, but blushing because they both knew what would have happened had the girls not came down. And they were blushing because they knew they both wanted it as badly as each other.

"Mom, are we going? I'm really tired" Sofia yawned, for emphasis. Callie checked her watch, it was really late. She called a cab which said it would only be about five minutes until they were picked up. Arizona and Callie cleared the rest of the kitchen in silence whilst the girls gossiped at the table. Faith was the first to notice.

"You guys are being super quiet" she told them. Arizona and Callie looked at each other.

"Just tired" Arizona told Faith who seemed to buy the excuse. She carried on talking to Sofia about some new music heartthrob which neither Callie or Arizona cared about.

The taxi beeped from outside, as Callie and Sofia were putting their coats on.

"Thank you for dinner" Callie told Arizona.

"Thank you for coming" Arizona replied. It was the most they had spoken to one another since the girls came downstairs. Faith was saying goodbye to Sofia who was already in the taxi. Callie nodded at Arizona.

"Good night Arizona".

"Good night Calliope".


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the little delay! Been really busy the past few days so haven't been able to update. Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's short-ish, next one will be longer :)

* * *

Callie was increasingly nervous at work in the aftermath of her almost kiss with Arizona. What did it mean? To her and also to Arizona? Callie was never the greatest in relationships, so instead she threw herself into what she did best, fixing bones.

Arizona on the other hand was completely different. She longed to talk to Callie, desperate to seek her out and demand answers to the questions she had. This whole concept felt new to Arizona, it had been a long time since anyone appeared interested. Unfortunately for Arizona, she had to hide how great she was feeling in front of Faith, who picked up on every emotion Arizona seemed to display. Arizona recalled a particular conversation at breakfast time, the night after that dinner party.

"You and Callie seemed weird last night" Faith murmured, flicking through some social networking site that Arizona didn't really care for.

"What?" Arizona blinked at her niece, trying with all her might to stop the blushing that was creeping up for her. It was times like these that Arizona wished she could hide her emotions better. Faith looked up, noticing her Aunt was blushing.

"You're blushing, so I know you're lying" Faith's eyes gleamed. "Are you guys into each other?" she placed her phone down and gazed at Arizona with her wide eyes. Arizona sighed.

"You're going to be late for school" she told Faith. Faith groaned, desperately trying to get some more answers out of Arizona who wasn't having any of it. Faith began to sulk.

"You never tell me anything" she moaned, strapping herself into the passenger seat of Arizona's car.

"There's nothing to tell" Arizona beamed at her frowning niece. Faith narrowed her eyes at Arizona, knowing that she was onto something when she questioned her aunt. She decided to leave it, she would fill Sofia in instead.

"Fine" Faith muttered. Arizona took a deep breath; glad her niece had given up questioning her. They drove to school in silence, both of them with the same thing on their minds.

* * *

"I think my aunt and your mom like each other" Faith revealed to Sofia, sitting down beside her best friend as they got to English class. Sofia pulled a face.

"Gross, I've just had breakfast" she stuck her tongue out. "Besides, I think you're wrong" she added. Faith placed her hand on Sofia's arm.

"But you knew how weird it was after that dinner party" she widened her eyes. Sofia just shrugged.

"Adults are weird" she pointed out.

"I think I'm right though, I asked aunt Arizona this morning"

"And what did she say?" Sofia narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing" Faith told Sofia, who flashed her an i-told-you-so smile. "But she blushed" Faith continued.

"As much as I love talking about my mom and dating, I think I'd rather listen to this class" Sofia told her friend, opening her book to the right page. Faith turned away to concentrate on her own book. She knew she was right, all she had to do was make Sofia realise the same. Faith knew Arizona had given up so much to take care of her, and now she actually liked someone. Faith was going to need Sofia's help to make Arizona and Callie realise they would be together after all.

* * *

A couple of days passed, the two women throwing themselves into work. Arizona couldn't help it, the pace was definitely picking up and all she wanted to do was pull Callie to one side, or get her in a room alone to talk. But all Arizona could do was watch the brunette from afar, before either of them had to be elsewhere.

Callie, on the other hand, had avoided Arizona in every way possible. Whenever she saw that flash of familiar blonde hair coming her way, she went in a different direction. Arizona made her nervous, the inevitable talk they had to have at some point was making her nervous. On one hand, she wished they hadn't nearly kissed, on the other hand she wished they had kissed. Callie threw herself into work, the more she concentrated on work, the better it seemed. Although she'd noticed Sofia had begun asking more questions about Arizona lately, which made her nervous. Was she being obvious? Maybe she should talk to Arizona after all.

It was unfortunate for Callie that Arizona was having one of her most difficult days so far. She'd done what should have been two straightforward surgeries, yet lost both her patients. Two sets of parents had to be told their babies were no longer alive and it really took its toll on Arizona. She found herself crying in one of the storage cupboards, crying not only about her surgeries but about how difficult it was having these feelings for someone and having no one to talk to about it. She couldn't talk to Barbara about Callie, her mother would get her hopes up too quickly. And it was obvious that Callie was avoiding her anyway.

Arizona ran for the elevator, which forced her and Callie together. She nodded at Callie as she stepped into the elevator, hoping that the third person in the elevator wouldn't step out. But unfortunately they did. Arizona took a deep breath, knowing that Callie was staring at her, even though Arizona couldn't see her.

"Arizona" Callie's soft voice sounded. Arizona held back her tears.

"Please don't do this to me right now" she said quietly, fighting back her tears. She couldn't look at Callie right now, not after the day she'd had.

"I've been avoiding you" Callie stated the obvious. Arizona found it in herself to face Callie.

"You think I hadn't noticed?" she questioned forcefully. Callie backed away a little. "I've been looking for you"

"You found me" Callie told her.

"There's nothing to say Callie" Arizona cried in exasperation. "I had this talk, all drafted out about the other night and I finally get the chance to after the worst possible day and I have nothing to say" she sighed, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I have stuff to say too" Callie pointed out.

"Well then just say it" Arizona told her. "Go on Callie, say it" she shouted, edging closer to the brunette who still hadn't told her anything. "Say it"

"I don't regret what was about to happen" Callie told her. Arizona felt her heart pounding. The elevator pinged, and a few nurses got in. They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence.

* * *

A FEW DAYS EARLIER.

Faith and Sofia put their English books away after their lesson. Faith could barely concentrate, too busy thinking of how to make her aunt realise that dating was a good thing. She pulled Sofia to one side.

"I need your help Sof" she asked. Sofia glanced at her.

"Is this about mom and Arizona?" she asked. Faith bit her lip. Sofia shook her head.

"I'm not fixing my mom up with someone, it's weird"

"Don't you want them to be happy?"

"It's not that, it's still weird"

"Think about dinner, they seemed so happy with each other"

"Maybe they're really good friends?"

"Maybe they could be more" Faith nodded at her. "Please Sof, all I need you is to ask a couple of questions to your mom about Aunt Arizona and I'll do the same then we can compare" she glanced at Sofia who hung her head back.

"Fine" she agreed. Faith punched the air with excitement.

"This will work" she told Sofia, linking her arm. "I have a good feeling about it".


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

As embarrassed as she was about their little row in the elevator, Arizona refused to be the one to seek out Callie. She began to pine for Callie, questioning why she would blow up like that in front of the brunette. She watched Callie from afar, laughing at some woman's joke, like full belly laughter. Arizona was jealous, and Callie was loving every second of it.

Arizona approached the pair, not that she wanted to, but Karev was sat behind the desk and she needed charts for a patient. She held her head high, just ignore whatever game Callie insisted on playing. She was a grown woman, not someone starting their first relationship. She had no time for games.

"Karev I need those charts" Arizona gestured to the charts that Alex was holding in his hands. Callie stopped talking, well laughing, at the woman who stood beside her. She glanced at Arizona, keeping her gaze for maybe a fraction too long, which made Arizona uncomfortable. Karev handed her the charts. "Thanks" she muttered, her cheeks flaming red. She turned away from them all, from Karev, from Callie and her little friend. She heard Callie laugh again. Arizona shook her head slightly and sighed, picking up her pace to leave that situation quicker.

"Hey Arizona" April called out to her. Arizona smiled warmly at her. They were reasonably close friends, probably the person she was closest to at the hospital now that she'd argued with Callie. Arizona sat down beside her. Callie was still in her view.

"Hey" Arizona returned the greeting once she sat down. The pair of them took in Callie and this woman in front of them.

"Ignore it" April told her. Arizona gazed at her.

"What? Why would it bother me?" she lied, hoping there was nothing that could give her secret feelings away.

"You don't hide your feelings well do you?" April laughed, offering Arizona half of a granola bar. She took it gratefully, as she'd forgotten to eat that morning.

"We barely know each other" she admitted. "So I don't know why I'm bothered"

"I think she's putting on a show for you" April gestured her head in Callie's direction. "Because personally, I have never seen her laugh so hard at someone"

"You think?" Arizona questioned, her heart lifting up a little.

"Sure" April nodded. "It will all work out, you know"

"I'm not sure there's anything to work out" Arizona sighed, finishing the last bit of the granola bar. "She approached me after a long day and I just sort of blew up"

"It happens" April shrugged. "Why don't you try apologising to her?"

"Because…" Arizona trailed off, struggling to find a reason for her extreme stubbornness. "I tried to do all the running before and she avoided me"

"But now she will definitely avoid you if she thinks you're no longer interested" April told her. Arizona nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Arizona wondered for she couldn't remember telling anyone about this little situation she had found herself in, with Callie.

"Everyone knows everything. Nothing stays a secret in Grey Sloan for long" April smiled. "I have to run, I'll catch you later" she left Arizona alone, sitting on the stairs.

She gazed at Callie, hoping at one point the brunette would catch her eye. She noticed Callie was looking over every now and then. Maybe April was right. Arizona cursed herself for being so stubborn, a trait she'd inherited from her father. She was the one who caused this, it was only right she fixed it.

* * *

Faith took out her mobile at lunch, hoping to see a text from her aunt. It wasn't too much of a big deal, she knew her aunt would probably be fine with her going over to Sofia's and then picking her up. Faith pulled a face, maybe not the picking up part.

Finally, her aunt decided to trust her enough to let her know what was going on with Callie, all of which Faith repeated to Sofia who wasn't interested and said it was gross. Arizona admitted what Faith knew, she liked Callie. But she also told Faith about their argument. Unfortunately, for Faith it wasn't that Arizona trusted her enough, it was more that Arizona needed someone to vent at and Faith happened to be home at the time.

Faith was surprised her aunt could get so mad, after living with her for 11 years, Faith had never seen her cry. She cried that night out of frustration. Losing two babies had been hard on Arizona, and taking it out on Callie only made her feel worse.

Faith's mobile pinged, a text from Arizona came at last. Faith smiled down at her phone.

 **Yes, you can go. Shall I pick you up?**

Faith typed her reply

 **Is that okay with you?**

She waited a good five minutes before another reply came.

 **I guess it will have to be**

Faith put her phone back in her pocket and smiled at Sofia.

"All set" she grinned, hoping that by forcing Callie and Arizona to be face to face with one another would make things better. Arizona would have to come to the door to collect Faith. Faith planned it perfectly.

"How do you know she'll even come to the door?" Sofia shrugged.

Faith rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure she'd explained the plan to Sofia a lot of times.

"Because even if she calls me and tells me to go outside I won't answer so then she'll be forced to"

Sofia nodded.

"And then when she does, I'll pretend we're busy and I'll be down soon so then your mom will invite her in…"

"Maybe don't be too sure about that. She's pretty pissed" Sofia laughed. "When she's mad she switches to Spanish. I wouldn't have even known it was about Arizona if mom didn't mention her name…plus a lot of swear words"

"This will work" Faith had the same enthusiastic nature that her aunt had.

"I've got a feeling it might take longer than just tonight" Sofia smiled as the bell rang out. "We should get to class"

* * *

Everywhere Arizona went that day, she could hear Callie's laughter. Whoever this woman was must be super funny. Arizona frowned as she heard the laughter getting closer and closer. Now Callie and this woman were linking arms and smiling. Arizona pulled another face, took a deep breath and walked over.

"Callie" she smiled, attempting to hide the insane jealousy she was feeling that very moment. "Faith said she's coming over to yours tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure" Callie smiled but it wasn't necessarily at her. Instead, she looked bored with Arizona instantly, focusing more on the woman beside her. Callie shrugged, attempting to leave Arizona. Arizona couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"You don't have to be rude" Arizona snapped. Callie spun around to face the blonde and onlookers quietened down in case there was any drama. "I was asking you a question"

"Which I answered" Callie snapped back. "What more do you want?" she edged closer to the blonde. "I'm busy"

"Yeah you and your girlfriend look real busy Callie" Arizona growled. A smile crept upon Callie's face. She knew Arizona was jealous, after their row the other day Callie was hurt, maybe she wanted Arizona to feel the same way.

"This is Kate" Callie beckoned to the woman. Arizona appeared disinterested. "She's a prospective ortho fellow" she smirked at Arizona who was going redder by the second. Callie edged closer and closer to Arizona until she was close enough to whisper in her ear. "And she's not my girlfriend".

* * *

"April I did something really stupid" Arizona grabbed Kepner by the arm and pulled her to the stairs they'd sat on earlier. April laughed.

"I already heard"

"What how? It happened literally five minutes ago"

"Jackson was there, said there was some drama between you and Callie, that you called her out"

"I'm an idiot" Arizona groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"I didn't think you could have made things worse" April bit her lip.

"I was jealous" Arizona admitted. "She didn't even look at me, just wanted to focus on that Kate" she stopped herself. "And now I've probably messed everything up, that woman won't want to work here now"

"I think you have bigger things to worry about" April told her. Arizona nodded.

"What do I do?"

"Definitely avoid Callie for the rest of the day" April told her. "She will be so pissed"

"How was I supposed to know?" Arizona groaned again. "I hate how she is making me feel"

Arizona remembered she would probably have to face Callie tonight and sighed.

"I have to pick Faith up from her place tonight" she told April.

"Just wait outside" April urged her. "Faith will understand that you can't come in"

"That's true" Arizona nodded, hoping that she didn't have to come face to face with Callie Torres again, for tonight at least.

* * *

"Faith Evelyn Robbins you are killing me" Arizona cursed as she rang her niece for the fifth time. She was outside of Callie's place, waiting to pick Faith up. It should have been simple; Faith should answer her phone. Arizona reminded herself to teach Faith this particular magic thing of answering your phone. She texted Faith as well, kids her age seemed to respond to texts more.

Nothing. Ten minutes later and she was cold. Little did she know her niece was staring at her phone the whole time, letting the call go to voicemail. Finally, Arizona gave up and stomped up Callie's path to the front door. She knocked on the door abruptly, Callie answered the door not long afterwards.

She was dressed in pj's which didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. A short silky robe was draped over a small vest and short set. Arizona licked her lips, trying not to stare at Callie's boobs although she really couldn't help it. Callie folded her arms.

"Hi" she said. She turned around and called in the direction of the stairs. "Faith, your aunt's here"

"Just a minute" Faith called out. "We just started painting our nails"

Callie sighed, she didn't want to do this whole doorstep routine with Arizona. She wanted wine and sleep and to forget the woman in front of her existed just for tonight. She glanced at Arizona again.

"You better come in, it's cold"

"I can wait in the car" Arizona muttered. "If you want"

Really Callie wanted nothing more than Arizona to wait in the car. But she was polite. She shook her head.

"It's fine" she opened the door wider so Arizona could set foot inside. She knew her way around, due to picking Faith up a couple of times before. Arizona went through to the living room.

"They may be a while" Callie continued, sitting down beside her. "Painting their nails"

"I heard" Arizona muttered.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them could figure out what to say to the other. Finally, Arizona spoke.

"I'm sorry for the other day Callie" she began bowing her head as she remembered the other row earlier. "And today"

"You hurt me"

"I had a bad day, you were avoiding me" Arizona muttered. "It's no excuse"

"And today, what was that?" Callie stared at her.

"I don't know what that was" Arizona lied, knowing damn well she was jealous. The look that crept over Callie's face suggested she knew that Arizona was jealous too.

"I like you" Callie admitted. "That hasn't changed"

Arizona nodded, trying and failing to hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"Why did you avoid me Callie?" she asked. Now it was Callie's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know" she sighed. "I needed time to think"

Arizona nodded.

"I hope I didn't mess things up for your fellow"

"She was nice, pretty funny"

"No kidding" Arizona's sarcastic response shot out.

"I guess I went a little overboard huh?" Callie smiled at Arizona for the first time that day. Arizona smiled back.

"So can we be friends again?" Arizona asked, hesitating a little at the use of the word friend. As far as she was aware, friends were not people you wanted to kiss and sleep with. Callie nodded.

"Yes" she told Arizona, wanting to add more but whatever this was between them was already skating on thin ice. Both of them wanted more, both not wanting to ruin the reconciliation but Callie couldn't help herself. Her hand cupped Arizona's cheek as she leant in, centimetres away from the blonde's lips.

"I should have done this a while ago" she whispered, kissing Arizona very lightly. They held back, at first, scared of the other's reactions but as passion overtook it wasn't long before things got heated. The pair immediately broke apart as two sets of footprints came down the stairs.

"I'm ready" Faith smiled. Arizona nodded at her.

"You should answer your phone"

Faith nodded, hoping her aunt wasn't too mad at her. She didn't seem mad. Callie and Sofia walked them to the door, Callie and Arizona sharing secret knowing smiles with one another. It was the same situation as the dinner party except the kiss had happened, and it was good.

As Arizona walked down the path with her niece she noticed her niece's bare fingernails. She was lying. Arizona guessed immediately what she had been up to, the questioning about Callie, wanting to go over to Sofia's, even not answering her phone Arizona now suspected that that was on purpose too. She exhaled, too tired to be mad at her niece, but also happy that her niece and her meddling ways had made her and Callie kiss. She decided to ignore it, instead, she would play Faith at her own game.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! And yes Callie and Arizona are in their forties. Please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Also, I just got a tumblr account if anyone would like to follow haha (no worries if not lol - I'm just being a little bit shameless here). Probably going to post all my ideas on there for any future fanfics/take requests etc if anyone is even bothered haha anyway my tumblr is whatjasminedid

* * *

"Hey" Arizona beamed at Callie the next day as she met her on the stairs. Callie grinned, pulling Arizona in towards her by her coat.

"Hey" Callie leant in kissing her again.

"Mmm" Arizona rested her head on Callie's chest. "That's one nice greeting" she pulled away. "I think our girls have been playing matchmaker" she revealed to Callie.

"Huh?" Callie asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, I saw Faith's bare fingernails after she told me she was painting her nails. And she's been asking me all sorts of questions about you…"

"What did you say?" Callie wondered.

"Erm not much" Arizona lied because she felt guilty about bad mouthing Callie to Faith after Callie avoided her.

"Actually" Callie scratched her head. "Now that I think of it, Sof's been asking me a lot of questions too" she told Arizona.

"What did you say about me?" Arizona asked.

"I didn't" Callie told her. Arizona frowned. "I meant I didn't say anything, I just changed the conversation and avoided it completely"

"Oh" Arizona brightened up a little bit, wondering whether to fire out the big question she so desperately wanted to ask Callie. She shook her head a little, deciding just to drop it. "I have surgery but I will see you later" she smiled, kissing Callie again. Callie smiled, watching her leave. She was running late, but she couldn't help watching Arizona until she was definitely out of sight. It was only now Callie realised that she was an idiot for avoiding this woman, and that her fears shouldn't have made the decision for her. She was actually glad Arizona had to come in, even though now she knew it was probably down to Faith and Sofia that she did.

Arizona was perkier than normal today. She was overly enthusiastic in rounds and overly enthusiastic about practically everything.

"Dude what's the matter with you? You're so happy you're making me puke" Karev questioned Arizona as they'd finished the last of rounds.

"Dude why can't I be happy?" Arizona questioned back.

"After what happened yesterday between you and Torres, I wouldn't be feeling great myself" Karev chuckled, having heard the story. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I made a fool out of myself and now the whole hospital knows" she groaned.

"That's the way it works here" Alex told her. "Nothing stays a secret"

Arizona nodded, wondering how long it would take before what happened between her and Callie was revealed. She hoped it would remain their little secret for a bit, just as they were coming to terms with things. And also to get a little revenge on Faith. Knowing her niece's personality, Arizona suspected that Sofia wasn't overly involved. She hoped Callie would be up for the same thing that she was. Arizona couldn't wait to play Faith at her own game.

* * *

They bumped into each other afterwards in the cafeteria. Callie grinned, not hesitating to sit beside Arizona. Arizona wondered if she would hesitate especially after yesterday. She knew that after what Karev and April said that Callie coming to sit beside her would spread round the hospital like wildfire and the whole hospital would probably know by the time they finished lunch. Still none the less, she greeted the woman she'd been kissing a lot warmly.

"Callie" Arizona smiled. "We meet again"

Callie took her seat.

"I've had so many questions about yesterday about why you were so mad" Callie grinned taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't really know what to say" Callie shrugged. "It was cute though"

"What was cute?" Arizona frowned.

"How jealous you were" Callie smirked, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I was an idiot" Arizona blushed bright red and bowed her head.

"You know I did it to make you jealous?" Callie asked her. "Maybe make you see that you did like me?"

"I already knew that before" Arizona replied.

"How about we get out of here?" Callie lowered her voice and raised her eyebrows. "Because we still have 45 minutes for lunch…" she trailed of licking her lips in a way that was driving Arizona wild.

"Okay" Arizona smirked, both of them leaving at the same time walking and talking together. Those in the cafeteria were already suspecting about Callie and Arizona given the public row yesterday. The fact that they left the cafeteria all smiles and together would be spread round the hospital this afternoon.

* * *

"Oh my god" Arizona moaned as she fell back against the pillow in the on call room. Her whole body was tingling from making love with Callie for the first time. Callie smirked as she lay down beside Arizona.

"You were a bit…loud" Callie grinned pulling the blonde's naked body towards her.

"That was amazing Callie" Arizona panted, pulling the covers up so they covered her naked body. "It's been a while" she admitted.

"Yeah same here" Callie revealed, pouting a little as the blonde covered herself up.

"Callie what is this?" Arizona finally asked the loaded question she'd wanted to ask since last night. Callie cupped her face with her hand.

"This is two badass women who fancy the pants of each other wondering where it might end up" Callie told her, kissing Arizona gently. Arizona moaned again.

"And where do you?" she asked. "Where do you think it will end up?"

"Honestly the same as I thought every relationship was going to turn out as. Us sat in our rocking chairs when we're 80 with our grandkids coming to visit" she trailed off, noticing Arizona's eyes had widened. "I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"No" Arizona told her, with maybe a little too much force in her voice. "I just like that you said this is a relationship" she blushed. "So you're my girlfriend?"

"I guess I am" Callie laughed. "Your girlfriend"

"Although that's great and all" Arizona trailed off, noticing the panicked look on Callie's face. She wrapped her arms around Callie. "I just thought it would be fun to maybe get our own back on the girls and their meddling ways" her eyes gleamed, and Callie knew she'd been thinking of this since last night.

"I think it would be fun" Callie grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could let the girls continue their meddling but maybe just wind them up a little bit" Arizona smiled. "I know Faith would love it if she found out she succeeded straight away"

"That does sound fun" Callie smiled. "But let's not leave it too long, I don't know how long I could keep away from you" her eyes made her way down to the covers which concealed Arizona's body. "You know I'm sure we could be a little late" she trailed off again.

"Callie Torres are you trying to kill me?" Arizona smirked, not denying the fact that she would take Callie up on her offer.

They sprang apart as someone tried to get in the door, but thankfully the door was locked. Outside Meredith's voice could be heard asking her to be let in. Callie scrambled out the bed and put her clothes on quickly and Arizona followed suit. Meredith smirked as she walked into the room, immediately guessing what they had been up to.

"I thought this wasn't a thing?" she cocked her head to the side. "Because last time I heard, you were arguing in the hallway" she raised her eyes. "Or was that a lover's tiff?"

Callie blushed and shook her head.

"It happened last night" she told Meredith. Arizona knew it was too good to be true that they could have this thing between just themselves for the time being. She wasn't fussed though, as long as she got Faith back and Callie in her arms she was more than happy.

"I'm happy for you" Meredith smiled. "It's about time you got yourself out there Torres" she smiled. She cared a lot about Callie, their friendship didn't exactly get off on the right start but now Meredith couldn't see them not being friends.

"Turns out Sof and Faith have been meddling" Callie smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say last night wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for them" Callie told her.

"Looks like you have them to thank then"

"Actually we're going to play them at their own game"

"That sounds more like Torres" Meredith smiled. "I'll keep it on the down low from Zo" she promised. "Anyway I came to sleep, but if the room is occupied…"

"All yours" Arizona butted in. "I should get back anyway" she excused herself and kissed Callie on the cheek. "I will see you later" she kissed Callie on the cheek, already counting the minutes until she could embrace her girlfriend again.

* * *

"Do you think last night made things any better?" Faith asked Sofia.

"No it was one night" Sofia shrugged. "I didn't know you were expecting instant results"

"Did Callie say anything to you?"

"No, why would she?" Sofia questioned. "Did Arizona say anything to you?"

"No" Faith frowned, playing around with the food on her plate.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Don't you want them to be happy?" Faith was surprised.

"I guess so" Sofia replied.

"My aunt, she's not dated anyone for as long as I can remember, or even liked anyone. All she does is focus on work and me. And I think she deserves some happiness"

"I guess you're right" Sofia was slowly coming on board. "But I'm guessing you just refusing to answer your phone and being late isn't going to make this work"

"Ah" Faith grinned. "I have bigger plans Sofia" she beckoned for her friend to come closer. "How about we go for pizza on Saturday?"

"Sure that sounds great" Sofia smiled, before realising. "You meet with my mom and your aunt don't you?"

"I sure do" Faith smirked.

"I will do my best to get mom to come" Sofia ensured her. "But I'm not promising anything"

"Your best is good enough for me" Faith told her as they continued eating their lunch. Zola came over and sat beside them.

"Did you say you were getting pizza on Saturday?"

"We're trying to fix my aunt and Sofia's mom up" Faith filled her in. "So really it's just trying to get them to meet in places and be forced to talk to each other.

"My mom said they were arguing in the hospital yesterday" Zola shrugged. "You might be waiting a while"

"What do you mean arguing?" Faith grabbed Zola's arm.

"I don't know; mom didn't see it she just heard about it. Didn't you guys know?"

"No, we didn't" Faith replied sadly, thinking that her plan to get Callie and Arizona together had instantly become a lot harder than she intended.

* * *

"And suddenly I know why you were so happy this morning" Karev beamed at Arizona. "You and Torres huh? That's hot"

"How do you know this already?" Arizona responded. Alex pulled out his phone.

"Gossip patrol" he gestured to the phone. "Mer said she caught you in the on-call room. Wouldn't have had you put down for someone who gets hot in the on call room"

"You're being gross" Arizona stuck her tongue out at Karev. She was slowly getting used to his personality, although she had to admit it was difficult going from working with doctors who were old and proper and wouldn't say anything disgusting to Karev who was their polar opposite.

"I am gross, come on Robbins you should know this by now"

"I know" she smiled. "I'm just not used to being in a place where everyone knows every little secret"

"It's handy" Karev smirked. "Unless it's about yourself, of course" he laughed. "Anyway, we should scrub in" he told her checking his watch. Arizona braced herself for the surgery, hoping it would go smoothly so she could bump into Callie before she left the hospital.

* * *

The surgery went a little longer than expected, and Arizona was a little saddened when she received a text saying Callie went home about an hour ago. Still, she would definitely see Callie tomorrow and she had to go home and make Faith some dinner. Karev congratulated her on the surgery, of course their patient was fine, but minor complications had made the surgery a lot longer than what was necessary. Arizona grabbed her coat and left the hospital, driving straight home.

"You're late" Faith smiled, bringing a cup of tea to where Arizona stood. She drank it, very grateful for her niece.

"Surgery went on a lot longer" she told Faith. "I'm sorry, I bet you're really hungry"

"It's fine, I had a big lunch so I've just snacked on fruit" Faith told her aunt.

"How about we just get Chinese for tonight?" Arizona smiled. Faith nodded.

"That sounds great" Faith excused herself to go get the menu. A couple of minutes later she came back into the room. Arizona had already relaxed in a chair and had the tv on.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a girly day on Saturday?" Faith asked her aunt. "We haven't had one since we came here…"

Arizona felt a pang of guilt, reminiscing the days where she and Faith used to spend the whole day out together. When Faith was younger it was the park. Nowadays it ranged from shopping or the movies but always ended with dinner.

"That sounds great" she promised her niece.

"Cool because Sofia recommended this great pizza place that we could go to…"

At the mention of Sofia's name, Arizona smiled. She had an inkling that Faith was still meddling and now she was certain of it. She promised her niece she would go and rang the Chinese takeaway. Faith excused herself and grabbed a quick shower while they waited for the food to arrive. Once Faith was out of the way, Arizona took her phone out and texted Callie.

 **By any chance did Sofia ask you to go for pizza on Saturday?**

She pressed send although she already knew the answer. She left the room and went to get changed into her pj's. Her phone beeped back when she was ready.

 **She sure did. Looks like Saturday is going to be fun.**

Arizona laughed, quickly hiding the text once Faith came into the room to borrow something. She stopped and stared at Arizona.

"What you laughing at?" Faith asked, trying to peek at Arizona's phone.

"It's just something on facebook" Arizona lied.

"It's still so embarrassing that you have facebook"

"Hey missy, there are people a lot older than me who have facebook"

"Not many" Faith retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Looks like there will be no dinner for you miss" Arizona smirked. Faith laughed.

"I'm just kidding" she smiled sweetly as though butter wouldn't melt. Arizona watched her leave the room and smirked. Faith and Sofia wouldn't know what to expect on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry updates haven't been as quick, should be a lot more regular once my deadlines have passed! Please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Faith was applying the last of her makeup when she received a text saying from Sofia saying they'd book the restaurant for 6:30. Arizona came in behind Faith.

"You look nice" Arizona smiled. "Although you don't need all that makeup"

Faith turned and smiled at her aunt. Sometimes Arizona couldn't believe she'd been responsible for this girl her entire life, watched her grow from a little baby to the teenager that currently stood before her eyes.

"Thanks" Faith grinned, putting her makeup away and standing up to face Arizona. "You look great" Faith complimented.

It was no lie, Arizona really did look great. She wore a long pair of slim fitting black trousers, a red blouse and a black blazer. Her shoes were tiny little kitten heels that she felt comfortable enough walking around in and she was wearing bright red lipstick. Faith could never remember her aunt even owning bright red lipstick.

"Just trying to impress my niece on our girly day" Arizona smirked. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You're still pretty embarrassing" she laughed, linking Arizona's arm.

"You know I'm just surprised you wanted to hang out with your embarrassing aunt rather than spend time with Sofia, I know you two are close"

"Oh erm" Faith hesitated. "I just thought it would be nice, I'll probably see Sofia tomorrow" she lied, unaware that Arizona knew the truth. Arizona smirked to herself.

She'd been texting and secretly calling Callie whenever she wasn't with Callie in the hospital. Arizona couldn't stop smirking as she remembered how many times she'd been in that on-call room in the past couple of days, and not for sleeping either. Something about keeping Callie her little secret for a while was exhilarating, even though most of hospital had found out. But Faith hadn't, nor had Sofia and it just didn't seem fair for their little plan to work straight away.

"So have you seen much of Callie?" Faith asked as they made their way to Arizona's car.

"Nope" Arizona lied and shook her head. "We don't work together often"

"Who do you eat lunch with?"

"Karev mostly, and a couple of others. You'll meet them some day. They're nice"

"So you don't have lunch with Callie?"

"Why do you keep questioning me on Dr Torres?" Arizona narrowed her eyes. Faith slumped back against the car seat.

"I thought you were friends" she pouted, knowing that what Zola said about the other day must have been true. She was about to text Sofia and call the whole thing off but she knew it was far too late.

"We don't have much in common, besides I have friends. Dr Torres does not need to be one of them"

"Whatever" Faith snapped back. Arizona put her car into gear and began the ride to the restaurant.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking behind me Sof?" Callie narrowed her eyes at her daughter who wasn't really concentrating. "You distracted?"

"Nope" Sofia muttered, picking up a menu. "Just thought I'd seen someone from school that's all"

"A crush someone or a friend someone?" Callie teased. Sofia blushed.

"Mom" she protested. "You're so embarrassing"

"I told my mom all about my crushes, so you can tell me anything" Callie told her. Sofia began to blush.

"I thought I'd seen a friend" she told Callie, a little too harshly. Callie slunk back. "I'm sorry mama" Sofia always called her mama when she knew she was in the wrong, she was still her sweet girl inside. Callie had been worried about Sofia hitting her teenage years, but aside from the occasional strop it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Let's look at the menu"

"Oh my god mom" Sofia glanced behind her once again. "Faith's here"

Callie tried her best not to smirk, knowing how this was all prearranged with the girls. She turned to Sofia.

"Go say hi then" she urged her daughter, but her daughter stayed sat down as Faith ended up near their table.

"Hi Sofia!" Faith greeted her friend. Callie was actually a little taken back as to how good an actress Faith was. Sofia on the other hand was going redder by the second.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked taking a sip of her drink to help her cool down.

"Oh me and my aunt are having a girly day" Faith gestured at Arizona to come along. Arizona shuffled along and silently stood beside Faith.

"Hi Dr Robbins" Callie greeted Arizona in a sharp tone, trying not to laugh and give their secret away. Callie kept glancing her girlfriend up and down, she looked really good tonight, she was already driving Callie crazy.

Faith glanced at Sofia nervously. Already this was turning into a disaster.

"We should sit together" Faith carried on enthusiastically.

"No" Arizona responded. "I'm sure Callie wants to be alone with Sofia, we shouldn't intrude".

As if on cue, Sofia flashed Callie the biggest puppy dog eyes she could give. Callie made sure she gave an audible groan, just like she and Arizona had talked about.

"Fine, you can sit with us" she shuffled along to make room for Arizona, breathing in the scent of her perfume as she sat down. Without the girls noticing, Callie quickly caressed her girlfriend's leg, which Arizona was trying not to smirk at. Faith and Sofia were talking about school and catching up.

"It's so weird that you're here tonight Sof" Faith pointed out. "Isn't that weird aunt Arizona?"

"Not really" Arizona shrugged. Faith slunk back in her seat. "Faith why don't you get us some drinks? Callie, Sofia would you like one?"

"Sure" Callie gave Arizona a thin smile. "Make it soft, I shouldn't be going into work with a hangover"

"You on call?" Arizona wondered. Callie held up her pager.

"You guessed it" she half laughed as the girls walked away. Callie lowered her voice. "Seriously you look so hot tonight" she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes, trying not to be noticed by Faith and Sofia who luckily had their backs turned to them. "If this awkward dinner wasn't so much fun and we didn't have the girls with us…let's just say we wouldn't be sticking around for dessert"

"Calliope, you're making me blush" she held up her hand to her face, trying to cover her smile and her red cheeks.

"I wish you'd never asked what Callie was short for" Callie groaned, thinking of a post on-call room hook-up chat they'd had the other day where Callie revealed that her name was short for Calliope.

"I think it's cute" Arizona wrinkled up her nose. "My Calliope Cupcake"

"Yeah that nickname needs to go too" Callie grinned. She loved the way Arizona said her name, and even more so that she already had nicknames for her. Callie was only really half-joking. To be honest she'd pay money to hear Calliope being the only world to be sounded from Arizona's pretty little mouth.

"So what's next?" Arizona asked, trying to remain a sullen face in case the girls came back. "This is actually pretty fun"

"Faith and Sofia feel uncomfortable" Callie smiled. "I can see it in their eyes"

"I hope they won't be too mad"

"I think it's cute, that they care so much about our happiness" Callie pointed out. "Especially Faith, she's a good kid"

"So is Sofia" Arizona smiled warmly as the girls returned with their drinks.

"What were you talking about?" Faith enquired.

"Just work stuff, nosey" Arizona replied, grinning at her niece. They carried on chatting as a foursome, yet Callie and Arizona would only be civil with one another, and not act in a friendly manner.

"So Zola said you guys had a fight?" Faith enquired, once she'd gotten tired of this civil conversation. Sofia glared at her.

"Faith…" she warned her friend.

"What was it about?"

"Work" Both Callie and Arizona snapped their reply. Faith's cheeks reddened.

"Why can't you be friendly to each other?" she glared, tears in her eyes.

"Faith honey we are, it's just your aunt and I don't see, eye to eye on things" Callie told her. "Most things"

"Understatement of the year" Arizona muttered.

"I thought you liked each other" Faith sighed. "After the dinner party…"

"We were drunk" Arizona offered their excuses. "We do get on, don't we Callie?"

"Course we do" Callie smiled brightly in Arizona's direction. She looked up as the waitress brought over their meals. "Now this looks good, let's forget this conversation and move on" Callie replied, as they all began to tuck into their food.

Faith barely touched her food, instead limping it around the plate and only eating the odd mouthful. Callie noticed early on, and nudged Arizona to get her attention.

"Faith what's wrong honey?" Arizona asked her niece. "I thought you were hungry"

"My appetites gone" Faith sniffed.

"Come on honey, cheer up" Callie smiled at her. Faith just nodded and turned to Arizona.

"I wanted you to be happy" she told Arizona. Arizona immediately felt guilty for playing all these games and took her niece's hands in hers.

"I am happy. I have the greatest job and the greatest niece" Arizona grinned. "I am very happy"

"Don't you want someone to be with?"

"When the time is right yes, but there is no reason for you to ever feel like you have to make that decision for me. I am happy"

"You gave up so much of your life for me…"

"I did that willingly. You are my family and if I ever hear you say stupid things like that again then I'll take your phone away for a month"

"Okay" Faith dried the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Your make-up is running" Arizona pointed out as they all finished the last of their pizza. "You might want to sort it out before we leave"

"Got it" Faith grinned at her aunt. "Sofia let's go"

* * *

"That was brilliant" Sofia exhaled, as she reached the bathroom. "They have no idea"

"And now they feel guilty about tricking us, so chances are when we go back out there we're gonna get dessert" Faith's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"You're sure about this whole thing aren't you?"

"Let's just say I found a lot of steamy texts from a Calliope, and there's only one Calliope I know and that's your mom"

"Steamy texts? That is so so so so gross" Sofia pulled a face, wiping the last of Faith's makeup away. "I had no idea you could cry on cue".

"One of my many talents" Faith snickered. "I turn on the waterworks and then I get whatever I want"

"You're evil"

"I prefer pure genius" Faith giggled. "I love it when auntie Arizona tries to play me at my own game, it's fun"

"So how long do you think they're going to keep it up? Should we tell them that we know they're…dating" Sofia struggled to term Callie and Arizona's relationship.

"I don't know, it's pretty fun" Faith smiled.

"So we're not going to tell them then?" Sofia slumped back.

"They make the first move" Faith told her before pulling out a makeup bag from her handbag. "I need you to help me reapply this, give the adults a chance to talk ey?"

Sofia nodded, taking the cosmetics out of the bag and starting to fix her friends makeup.

* * *

Meanwhile Callie and Arizona were sat feeling deflated side by side in the restaurant.

"Well that was a disaster" Callie pointed out. "I didn't expect her to cry"

"You and me both" Arizona was just shocked. "I've barely seen her cry, especially on such trivial things. Should we tell them?"

"Do you want to?" Callie widened her eyes. "Imagine how pissed Faith will be if she found out tonight, I say leave it until tomorrow"

"But I miss you" Arizona pouted. "And I want to have a sleepover" she raised her eyebrows.

"I think telling them tonight will create more problems than what it solves" Callie placed her hand on Arizona's. "Tomorrow, I'll come over and we'll sit them down"

"Sounds like a plan" Arizona grinned. A buzzing pager interrupted them. "Oh please don't be mine" Arizona whispered, fetching in her pocket for her pager.

"It's mine" Callie groaned. "I'm needed, I don't know what I'm going to do with Sofia"

"It's fine, she can stay with us tonight" Arizona smiled. "Faith and her are the same size so pyjamas won't be a problem and I have extra toothbrushes somewhere"

"You sure?" Callie glanced down at Arizona.

"Course. Now go" Arizona smiled, Callie threw down her half of the bill on the table.

"I'm really sorry to leave you like this" she apologised as the pager went off again. "Thank you, I'll see you later"

Arizona twirled her hair around her fingers while she waited for the girls to get back. Both of them were confused when they saw Callie was no longer there.

"Where's my mom?" Sofia asked, knowing they hadn't passed Callie on their way back from the bathroom. Arizona smiled at Sofia.

"Your mom had to go to work so you're coming to stay with us tonight" Arizona smiled.

"She didn't leave because of me?" Faith asked.

"No and even if she did she wouldn't leave without her daughter silly" Arizona laughed at her niece. "Faith, when we get back I want you to find Sofia a pair of pj's and a spare toothbrush"

"Is my mom coming round later?" Sofia asked.

"Probably tomorrow" Arizona informed her. "But we can have a girls night. I have a lot of girly films and we can talk about boys…and girls"

"We're definitely not discussing our crushes with you" Faith grinned.

"That's fine Faith, you've just admitted to me that you have a crush anyway" Arizona laughed at her niece as she put her half of the bill on the table and got ready to take Faith and Sofia home.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! I don't think there's much more than a couple of chapters left in this story but I've got a new story planned, so once these two are finished I will probably start that one. Please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Arizona was up early waiting for Callie the next morning. She always woke up early, but today she felt nervous. This whole relationship thing was pretty new to her, and Arizona realised there was more at stake than if she was just living by herself. Especially after Faith acted yesterday. Arizona frowned when she thought of her niece's reaction. It took her by surprise to say the least. The doorbell rang, interrupting Arizona's thoughts.

"I brought coffee and doughnuts" Callie grinned stepping into the house. Arizona smiled shyly at her.

"How can you still look that good after the night shift?" she asked, pulling Callie in close to her.

"Did you tell the girls? About us?" Callie wondered. She felt bad for Faith too, she was a good kid and a great friend that Sofia had.

"No I wanted to wait" Arizona bit her lip. "They'll be happy right?"

"Faith yes, Sofia I'm not sure" Callie smiled. "Well it was obvious that Faith wants you to be in a relationship whereas Sofia, I'm her mom I'm not sure she thinks so hard about it"

"That's understandable" Arizona laughed. "I guess me and Faith just have a more sisterly relationship"

"So" Callie looked at her watch. "I'm guessing the girls won't be up for hours…" she raised her eyebrows.

"How can you want sex after working all night" Arizona laughed as Callie began to kiss her neck.

"I missed you, besides it will be good not to be hooking up in the on-call room anymore"

"Although that will happen…as well" Arizona smirked.

"Lead the way" Callie grinned, grabbing Arizona's hands. Arizona pulled Callie towards her and lead her upstairs into her bedroom for the first time.

* * *

"You're so loud" Callie grinned down at the blonde after they'd finished. "I'm surprised the girls didn't wake up" she smirked as she pulled her clothes back on.

Arizona went bright red, knowing herself that she was way too loud. She stuck her tongue out at Callie.

"I will try to be quieter" she promised, putting her clothes on. It was just after 10 and the girls still weren't up. Arizona shook her head as she glanced at the clock. "I think they'd sleep all day" she laughed.

"It's because they're not used to sleeping light like surgeons have to" Callie smiled as they made their way back downstairs to where the coffee and doughnuts were. Arizona grabbed the cups and pouted the coffee into mugs so she could reheat them. Callie took a seat at the dining table.

"Nothing quite compares to being an intern though" Arizona shuddered, thinking of the many days at a time she went without sleep. She handed Callie her coffee.

"Being an intern was the worst" Callie agreed. They were interrupted by a set of footprints coming down the stairs. Faith yawned.

"Hey Callie" she smiled, taking a seat opposite her. "I'll have coffee too" she asked Arizona.

"I don't think so sweetie" Arizona smiled.

"Where's Sof?" Callie asked, expecting her daughter to have followed Faith into the kitchen but she hadn't. Faith took one of the doughnuts out of the pack.

"She's still asleep, I heard voices so I just left her to it" she shrugged. "These doughnuts are good"

"Thanks, Sof and I go there a lot" Callie smiled.

"Faith, sweetie we have to talk to you" Arizona went over to her niece. "Callie and I…"

"We like each other" Callie finished off.

"And we were waiting to tell you because we knew you were trying to fix us up"

"But then you cried and…"

Faith began to laugh. Arizona and Callie glanced at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"I already knew" she grinned.

"What?" Arizona asked, taking a step back. "How could you possibly know?"

"You left your phone lying around" Faith shrugged.

"You looked at my phone?" Arizona began to raise her voice. Faith held her hands up.

"I didn't intentionally" Faith promised. "It flashed up" her cheeks burned bright red as did Arizona's.

"So what was yesterday?" Callie asked.

"Great acting?" Faith smirked, her cheeks regaining their normal colour. Callie and Arizona smiled at her.

"You'll make a great actress yet" Arizona laughed. "So you're okay with it? Callie and I?"

"I didn't try to set you up so I could strop about it when you got together" Faith rolled her eyes as if Arizona was completely blind to her matchmaking efforts.

"You're sneaky, you got that from your father" Arizona wrapped her arms around her niece. "Thank you"

Sofia came into the kitchen a moment later, dressed in Faith's pyjamas and Faith's dressing gown.

"Hey mom, Arizona" she smiled at the two of them. "How was work mom?"

"Fine hon" Callie offered Sofia one of the doughnuts and she took them thankfully.

"Donuts for breakfast, you must be in a good mood" Sofia raised her eyebrows. Callie glanced at Arizona.

"You know too huh?" she looked at her daughter. Sofia nodded.

"About you and Arizona?" Sofia nodded again. "I do"

"And you're okay with that?"

"Course I am, just don't be too gross"

"I second that" Faith butted in.

"We can definitely promise you that" Callie laughed, squeezing Sofia's hands. "We should go Sof, leave Arizona and Faith to it"

"Please stay" Arizona smiled. "If you're not tired.."

"Or we can stay" Callie smiled brightly. "If you want to Sof"

"Sure" Sofia smiled. "But I'll need to shower, if that's okay"

"Course it is sweetie, Faith will show you where everything is" Arizona instructed her niece.

The doorbell rang out suddenly. Callie glanced at Arizona.

"You expecting someone?" Callie asked.

"No" Arizona responded. She walked over to the door, gasping when she came face to face with her parents for the first time since she and Faith had moved here.

* * *

"Ari this place is beautiful" her mom called out for the millionth time.

"How did you find us again?"

"We do have your address you know" Barbara Robbins smiled. "All we did was hand it over to a cab driver and here we were"

"You really should have let me know then I could have prepared everything"

"Nonsense" Barbara Robbins dismissed her daughter. "You don't need to prepare anything for us sweetie, now where is my granddaughter"

"She's upstairs showing Sofia how to work the shower"

"Sofia?"

"Dr Torres's daughter" she called Callie over who was currently talking to her dad. "Mom this is Callie Torres" she introduced them and they shook hands.

"Lovely to meet you Callie" Barbara smiled. "I'll put the kettle on and maybe we can go out for dinner later"

"Sure that sounds great" Arizona smiled watching her parents leave the room. She held her head in her hands.

"That was…unexpected"

"Oh they know how to surprise people" Arizona muttered. "Did you tell my dad that you and I…"

"No, I wasn't sure if you wanted to, some parents seem to resent their children for years after they come out" her words were harsh, and Arizona could tell there was a story behind Callie's own coming out experience. But it would have to wait.

"My parents knew early on" she told Callie. "I didn't try to hide anything and they were okay with it" she smiled. "Actually my mom wasn't okay at first but then after a talk with my dad they knew that I was still going to be the same person no matter who I dated. I think my mom just wanted more grandkids"

Callie nodded. "They seem great, Sofia and I…we should go" she squeezed Arizona's hands lightly.

"Okay, but you don't have to rush Sofia, and she'll probably be a while if she takes the time Faith takes to get ready" Arizona smiled. "I'll introduce you properly…"

"You sure you want to do that?" Callie widened her eyes.

"Calliope they will love you" Arizona's eyes shone. "You don't have to worry"

"Worry about what dear?" Barbara's voice interrupted them. Arizona took a deep breath.

"Callie and I are dating" Arizona grabbed onto Callie's hand. "We literally had only told Faith and Sofia before you came…"

Barbara smiled.

"You're happy?" she looked at her daughter.

"I'm happy mom" Arizona reassured her.

"I'm happy you finally got yourself back out there" Barbara admitted.

"You can blame your darling granddaughter for that" Arizona muttered.

"What Faith? Scheming? I don't believe it" Barbara retorted sarcastically. Faith came into the room at the sound of her own name.

"Grandma!" she ran over, hugging Barbara.

"You get bigger each time I see you" Barbara smiled. "You need to stop growing"

"I'll try my best grandma, but no promises" Faith smiled back.

"So your aunt just introduced me to her girlfriend and I hear you had something to do with that" Barbara pretended to put on a stern voice. "You can't meddle in adult's lives Faith"

"I wasn't meddling!" Faith protested. "Just making them both see that they would be good together and it worked" she smiled. "Is grandpa here too?"

"He is, in the kitchen" Barbara told her granddaughter who rushed off to find her grandpa.

"Well once Sofia is ready we'll let you catch up" Callie smiled, not wanting to intrude on Arizona so soon. She was a little bit put out, in her mind she'd planned the whole day with Arizona, Sofia and Faith. Maybe going to the mall, then Callie would cook dinner for all of them. Still she knew it would happen soon, she just hoped Arizona's parents didn't plan on sticking around for too long.

"Nonsense dear" Barbara smiled as Daniel and Faith came back into the room. "Daniel, this is Arizona's new girlfriend"

"Mom" Arizona blushed.

"I thought as much" Daniel beamed. "Pumpkin wouldn't stop looking at you" he laughed. Callie laughed along before leaning into Arizona.

"Really? Pumpkin?" she snickered.

"Shut up" Arizona retorted.

"It's still a pleasure to meet you Callie" Daniel smiled. "So you have a daughter the same age as Faithy here"

"Okay grandpa, it's definitely time for Faithy to go" Faith blushed, hoping her grandfather wouldn't be this embarrassing in front of Sofia. Callie laughed watching Faith act all embarrassed.

"So will you and your daughter be joining us for dinner later?" Daniel asked.

"Sofia" Callie gave him a name. "And I really think we should just leave you to it"

Barbara and Daniel looked at one another.

"Don't be silly dear, you have to come!" Barbara smiled.

"We really want to get to know you" Daniel added. "It's so rare meeting any of pumpkin's girlfriend's"

"That's because they're mostly one night stands, Daniel"

"Wow, mom" Arizona responded glancing at Faith. Barbara whispered an "I'm sorry" in Arizona's direction.

"Sure we'll come" Callie smiled, noticing her girlfriend sigh with relief. How bad could a dinner with your new girlfriend's parents be? It was a lot quicker than what Callie had expected, but she didn't mind. Something about Arizona was different. Different than George, than Mark, even different than Erica. Callie could tell this relationship would be like nothing she'd had before. And she couldn't wait for them to find out what the future held for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews for this story! This is the last chapter now! :)

* * *

"So meeting your parents on the first day of our relationship isn't exactly what I had planned" Callie laughed as she watched Arizona get ready for the dinner.

"I know. I'm really sorry Callie if I had known.." Arizona trailed off, looking round the closet for a pair of shoes to match her outfit.

"I'm not saying I didn't like it, they're awesome" Callie smiled shyly as Arizona put her shoes on. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you Calliope" Arizona beamed.

"Are you sure Sof and I shouldn't dress up a little more?" Callie wondered. Sofia was planning to wear something's of Faith's and while Callie was dressed nicely from yesterday, she didn't like the fact that she was going out to dinner again in yesterday's clothes.

"You look great" Arizona smiled. "So judging from your reaction earlier, I won't be meeting Mr or Mrs Torres for a while?"

"Try not at all" Callie exhaled, her shoulders slumping. Arizona sat beside her on the bed.

"If they can't accept you for who you are, it's their loss" Arizona smiled.

"I know" Callie bit her lip. "I just feel sorry for Sofia, she's got one parent, no grandparents. I grew up in a big family"

"Who is Sofia's other parent?" Arizona asked. It was something that had been on her mind for a while. She didn't want to ask around about Callie and would rather Callie trusted her enough to say.

"That's a story for another time" Callie grinned. "My ex-girlfriend just left me and I had a friend…"

"Say no more" Arizona took Callie's hands in hers.

"And Faith? You're her aunt, not her mom. What's that story?"

"My brother died in the army, his wife was killed a few weeks later. There were no other family members to take care of her, so I stepped up" Arizona told Callie. "Never saw raising a child in my life, even if she is my niece"

"You don't' want kids?" Callie asked. Arizona shook her head.

"I never found the right person, besides raising Faith has been like having my own baby. It was hard enough when I was younger"

Callie smiled, deciding to drop the conversation.

"Can you not mention my brother in front of my dad?" Arizona asked. "He took it really hard, we never really talk about it"

"I promise" Callie smiled. "We should go down" she replied checking her phone.

"I think we've still got time yet" Arizona's eyes shone as she kissed Callie delicately on her lips. "I don't think I've had you much to myself today"

"Mmm, but you've just got ready" Callie replied in between kisses.

"We'll be quick" Arizona murmured. "Super quick"

* * *

20 minutes later they were both up and ready again, ready to join the others for dinner. They weren't too late, and hopefully they all wouldn't be waiting for Callie and Arizona to arrive. Barbara and Daniel were sat on the couch chatting to one another when Callie and Arizona emerged.

"You look nice hon" Barbara complimented and Arizona smiled.

"Thanks mom, it's great that you came over" Arizona smiled.

"Well Faith may have let us in on her matchmaking plans" Daniel interrupted. "So we thought we'd see it for ourselves"

"Actually we thought we'd get in on the matchmaking, but it turns out Faith is brilliant anyway" Barbara grinned. "She cares a lot about you, you've done a wonderful job raising her"

"I tried my best" Arizona laughed.

"Maybe one day you'll have your own kids?" Barbara suggested, a thought that made Callie's heart skip a beat. She turned to Arizona.

"Mom" Arizona whimpered. "I've just started dating, let's not scare Callie off. Besides my life is really good just the way it is" she felt for Callie's hand and grasped it tightly.

The girls followed shortly looking all grown up. Sometimes Arizona couldn't believe she'd been responsible for a kid for practically her entire life. Her mom was right, Faith was a good kid. She was the reason Arizona got up and went to work after her brother died. And she was the reason that Callie Torres was now her girlfriend, rather than just a colleague she had the occasional screaming match with in the hall.

"You look hot" Faith complimented her aunt.

"I agree with that" Callie smirked.

"Wow this is so embarrassing" Sofia moaned as everyone else laughed.

"Well we better get going because otherwise we're going to miss our reservation" Arizona pointed out looking at her phone. "And I'm on call tonight, so if my pager goes I'll have to dash"

Callie felt a little panicked at this thought. She would have been fine, if it was the same situation as yesterday where Arizona was left with just the girls. But parents as well? And more specifically parents who Callie had only met a matter of hours ago. She hoped Arizona's pager wouldn't go off and they would be able to enjoy their evening, disruption free.

They'd booked a table at the same restaurant they ate at yesterday, partly because Arizona was responsible for booking a table and she enjoyed yesterday's meal. Besides other than take-out food, she hadn't sampled many of Seattle's restaurants but now she and Callie were an item, Arizona presumed she'd be eating out a lot more. Faith and Sofia actually seemed thrilled about spending more time together. The two best friends were already glued at the hip.

They sat down at the same table as yesterday. Callie sat next to Faith and Sofia whilst Arizona sat directly opposite Callie with her parents. The conversation was light hearted, Arizona's parents revealed lots of stories about Arizona, most of which she was absolutely mortified by. Callie always enjoyed this part of dating, the whole getting to know you phase. Actually it wasn't like she'd dated much, since Erica and Mark was her best friend, there was nothing more than that there.

"Mom, no one need's to know that" Arizona cringed as Barbara revealed some of Arizona's moments as a teenager. Faith was smiling too, as these stories were new to her.

"She thought she was the next Madonna" Barbara continued. "Her room was full of posters, albums, all different sorts of merchandise"

"Really?" Callie narrowed her eyes. "Madonna, really?" she laughed.

"My first celebrity crush" Arizona stuck her tongue out in response. "Besides, hasn't everyone wanted to be a singer at one point? I know Faithy over there definitely thinks she's the next Taylor Swift"

Faith cheek's reddened.

"You're the worst aunt in the world" she huffed at her aunt as everyone around her laughed. "At least Taylor Swift isn't as embarrassing"

"Don't criticise the queen of pop to me" Arizona grinned.

Callie had a smile on her face watching Arizona interact with her niece. She had a lot to thank Faith and Sofia for herself. Callie flashed Sofia a quick smile and she gave Callie the biggest smile back. Arizona and Faith were good for both of them, maybe now they wouldn't feel so alone. Callie took comfort in the fact that whenever Callie was called into work, Sofia would always have Arizona and Faith to be there for her. She knew they still had the Shepherd's but one day Callie would see Faith and Arizona as the family she'd spent all of Sofia's life searching for. She hoped Sofia saw things in the same way.

* * *

The dinner was great, and Callie hoped she'd made a good impression on Arizona's parents. Arizona meant a lot to her, even though their relationship was basically brand new. Her parents were sweet people, and if they disliked Callie they didn't show it which made Callie feel at ease. Once the dinner was over she decided to leave Arizona and Faith to do their own thing whilst Arizona's parents were in town. She and Sofia were walking to the car when Sofia spoke.

"Do you love her?" Sofia asked, out of the blue.

"Who? Arizona?" Callie stammered. "I like her a lot"

"Do you love her mom?"

"You can't fall in love so quickly baby. It takes time and this is completely new" she smiled at her daughter. Her hands were getting clammy. She knew there was something about Arizona that made her feel so much more vulnerable than any other person Callie had been with. As though if Arizona left, it would break Callie's heart.

"You can fall in love at first sight" Sofia pointed out, noticing her mom's shy reaction. "So are they going to become our family?"

"Would you like that?" Callie asked. She had to consider Sofia in everything. It wasn't just herself she had to think about. If Arizona wasn't willing to commit, then Sofia would be just as hurt.

"I would" Sofia smiled. "Although I wasn't too thrilled when I had to match make my own mom"

"I thought as much baby" Callie grinned as they reached the car.

A couple of weeks had passed, and Callie and Arizona had fallen into a sort of routine, where they mainly slept at Callie's house because Sofia had bunk beds. When they were both in work, the girls were trusted to stay in the house alone but they weren't allowed to invite anyone over and when only one was in work, the other spent some quality time with the girls. The girls loved seeing each other every day, even though at times they were beginning to bicker as though they were sisters. And Callie and Arizona loved staying the night with each other. Despite her early conversation with Sofia, Callie hadn't brought herself to tell Arizona that she loved her. It had only been a couple of weeks but with each passing moment spent with Arizona, Callie felt certain that she was falling in love with the blonde.

* * *

They were lying in bed one night, wrapped up in one another as they watched some programme that neither of them were paying much attention to. Callie wondered if Arizona felt just as comfortable as she did. Callie took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she blurted out and then held her hand to her mouth as though she couldn't believe she'd fired out the L word so soon in a relationship. Arizona paused for a moment, studying Callie's reaction for maybe a moment too long. Callie felt nervous. "That was so stupid" she whispered, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and her heart pounding as if Arizona would get up and run as far away as she could at any given moment. Arizona pressed her fingers to Callie's lips.

"Well I don't think" she began, removing her finger away from Callie's lips and wrapping both her arms around her neck. "I know… that I am in love with you Calliope Torres"


End file.
